


50 Shades of Gray

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: 50 Shades of Gray AU~





	50 Shades of Gray

No smut. Sorry if that's what you were looking for. The title is pretty self explanatory.  
\------------------  
I scowl with frustration at myself in the mirror. Dammit why did Johnathan Herondale have to be sick and force me to go on this interview? I should be studying for my final exams which are next week and here I am, trying to look somewhat presentable. I roll my eyes and look up at the at the pale, black haired boy with wild blue eyes staring back at me in the reflection.   
Jace is my roommate and he has decided that today is the perfect day to be sick. Which means that he can not attend the the interview he arranged to do, with some mega-industrialist tycoon I've never heard of, for the student paper. I have final exams to study for plus an essay that I have to finish, also I'm supposed to be working today, but instead I have to drive 165 miles to downtown Seattle in order to meet the enigmatic CEO of Bane Enterprises Holding, Inc. As an exceptional entrepreneur and major benefactor of our university, his time is extremely precious, but he granted Jace an interview. Damn his extracurricular activities.   
Jace is huddle up on the couch in the living room. "Alec, I'm sorry. It took me forever to get this interview. I can't blow this off. Please," Jace begs, in a raspy voice due to his sore throat. Even ill Jace looks handsome, golden blonde hair with shiny golden eyes to match.   
"Of course I'll go," I say trying to sound sympathetic. "You should get some rest."   
"Take my questions and my digital recorder. Just press record and take notes."   
"I know nothing about him," I murmur and I can hear the rising panic in my voice.   
"Just ask the questions. Now go. It's a long drive and I don't want you to be late."   
"I'm going. You should get back to bed. Also I made some soup for you to heat up later."   
"Couldn't you have baked me a pie instead?"   
"No."   
"Why not?"   
"Because, I'm not your bitch."   
Jace laughs as I gather up my backpack, then head to the door to the car. I can't believe that I let Jace talk me into this. But Jace can be very persuasive. He would be a very talented journalist.  

 

It is a quarter til two when I arrive at headquarters of Mr. Bane's global enterprise. It is a huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel. An architect's utilitarian fantasy. With Bane House written in steel over the glass front doors. I am glad that I'm not late, a walk into the enormous, and honestly a little bit intimidating, glass, steel, and white sandstone lobby.   
Behind the sandstone desk, a young blonde woman. She smiles at me. She's wearing sharpest cleanest clothes that I have ever seen.   
"I'm here to see Mr. Bane. Alexander Lightwood for Johnathan Herondale."   
"One moment Mr. Lightwood,"she say as I stand self-consciously before her. I'm starting to wish that I borrowed some of Jace's formal clothes. I have made an effort wearing black jeans and a sweater without holes. I run a hand through my hair, something that Jace often does.   
"Mr. Herondale is expected. Please sign in here Mr. Lightwood. You will want to take the last elevator on your right and press the twentieth floor," she smiles at me amused, as I sign in. She hands me a security pass that says visitor on the front. I sigh. Clearly I am just visiting, I don't fit in here at all. Nothing changes. Thanking her, I walk over to the elevator and pass the two security guards who are better dressed than I am in fine pressed black suits.   
As I step out of the elevator I find myself in another lobby, again with glass, steel, and white sandstone. At another desk of white sandstone is another blonde woman.  "Mr. Lightwood could you wait here please?" She points to a seated area of white leather chairs.   
Behind the leather chairs is a glass-walled meeting room with an equally spacious dark wood table, and at least twenty chairs around it. Beyond that there is a floor-to-ceiling view of the Seattle skyline that looks through the city towards the Sound. The view is stunning.   
I sit down fishing the questions out of backpack. I go through them cursing Jace for not giving me a breif biography. I know nothing about the man that I'm aboth to interview. Not knowing anything about this guy is making more nervous. Get a grip Alec.  Another perfectly dressed blonde comes out of the large door on the right. I take a deep breath, standing up.  
"Mr. Lightwood?" The blonde asks.   
"Yes," I croak and clear my throat. "Yes."   
"Mr. Bane will see you now, Mr. Lightwood."   
I wonder if every woman that works here is blonde. I grab my backpack and make my way to the partially open door. I push the door open and stumble through, tripping over my own two feet and falling headfirst into the office. Damn my clumsiness. I am on my hands and knees in the doorway of Mr. Bane's office. I feel gentle hands around me, helping me stand. I glance up. Whoa.    
"Mr. Herondale," he extends a long-fingered hand to me once I am upright. "I'm Magnus Bane. Are you alright? Would you like to sit?"   
He's so young and very attractive. He's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie. He has black hair that is slicked back, and light amber eyes. It takes me a moment to find my voice. There is no way that this man is over thirty. I place my hand in his and we shake. As our fingers touch, I feel an odd exhilarating shiver run through me. Embarrassed I withdraw my hand hastily. Maybe it's static. I blink my eyes a few times, almost at the same speed as my heart.   
"Mr. Herondale couldn't make it today, so he sent me instead. I hope you don't mind Mr. Bane."   
"And you are?" His voice is warm and patient. He seems slightly interested, but mainly polite.   
"Alexander Lightwood. I'm studying English literature with Jace, um... Johnathan, I mean Mr. Herondale. At WSU Vancouver."   
"I see," he says simply and a slight smile crosses his lips. "Would you like to sit?" He waves me towards an L-shaped couch white leather couch. In front of the large windows, there's a big modern dark wood desk, it matches the coffee table by the couch. Everything else is white, ceiling, floor, walls, except for the one by the door. There is a mosaic of small paintings hung. Thirty-six of them arranged in a square. A series of mundane forgotten objects, so well painted that they look like pictures.   
"A local artist. Clary Fray," he says catching my gaze. "They are very nice," I say distracted by both him and the paintings. He cocks his head to the side and regards me intently. "Taking the ordinary to the extraordinary. Wouldn't you agree?" His voice is soft as he speaks. I know that I am blushing.   
I grab Jace's questions out of backpack. Next I set up the recorder with difficulty. Mr. Bane waits quietly, as I become embarrassed and flustered. Finally I get the courage to look up at him. He is watching me, one hand relaxed in his lap and the other cupping his chin, trailing his long index finger across him lips. Maybe he is trying to suppress a smile.   
"Sorry," I say trying to stutter. "I'm not used to this."   
"Take all the time you need Mr. Lightwood."   
"Do you mind if I record your answers?"   
"After you spent all that time setting up the recorder you ask me now?"   
I blush deeply, I think that he's teasing me. I blink nervously unsure of what to say. "No, I don't mind," a faint smiles appears on his lips.   
"I have some questions, Mr. Bane."   
"I thought that is what you came here to do," he laughs softly and I blush more. I curse at myself for my previous statement. I press start on the recorder and try my best to look professional.    
"You're very young to have amassed such a an empire. To what do owe your success?" I glance up at him. His smile is rueful, but he looks vaguely disappointed.  
"Business is all about people, Mr. Lightwood, and I am very good at judging people. I know how they tick, what makes them flourish, what doesn't, what inspires them, and how to incentivize them. I employ an exceptional team, and I reward them well." He pauses and fixes his gaze on me. "My belief is to achieve success in any scheme, know it inside and out, know every detail. I work very hard to just so. I make decisions based on logic and facts. I have a natural gut instinct that can spot and nurture a good solid idea and good people. The bottom line is it's all down to good people."   
He is arrogant and he sounds like a control freak.   
"I exercise control in all things Mr. Lightwood," he says without a trace of humor. I look at him and he holds my gaze. I wonder if he read my mind, or spoke that out loud. I look back down and continue asking Jace's questions and responds all questions like he did the first.   
I feel the heat temperature in the room rise, or maybe that's just me. He is making me uncomfortable and I'm not sure why. His overwhelming good looks, the way his eyes blaze up at me, and the way he strokes his index finger across his bottom lip; has the most unnerving effect on me.   
"That sounds like your heart talking rather than logic and facts," I blurt out. I have really only been listening to most of what he has been saying.   
"Most people say that I don't have a heart," he looks at me intense interest.   
"Why would they say that?" I raise an eyebrow.   
"Because they know me well," he says and his lips curl in a wry smile.   
"Would your friends say that you are easy to get to know?" I wish I hadn't asked that. It's not on Jace's list.  
"I'm a very private person Mr. Lightwood. I go a long way to protect my privacy."   
I decide to ask him more questions about his work. His answers are the same as usual.   
"Are you gay Mr. Bane?"  
Dammit Jace why? I feel my face grow hot. I know that I'm blushing like crazy.   
"I like to think of myself as a free willing bisexual."   
I flinch stunned by his answer. He smiles at me. "What about you? Are you gay?"  
I feel my throat go dry and my hands start to sweat. I curse to myself.   
I look down. "Yes," I sigh. "Yes I am."   
"There is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about Alexander."   
I can feel myself tense. It's the first time he called me by my first name. He cocks his head to the side. "Those aren't your own questions, are they?"  
I can feel the blood draining from my head. "No... These are Mr. Herondale's questions."   
"Are you colleagues on the student paper?"  
I have nothing to do with the student paper. It is his extracurricular activity, not mine. "No. He is my roommate." He strokes his bottom lip with his index finger. I really wish that he would stop doing that. "Did you volunteer to do this interview?"   
"I was drafted. He's not well," my voice is weak and apologetic.   
"What are your plans after you graduate?"  
"I thought I was interviewing you," I say and I can't help, but stare at his lips. His mouth is very distracting.   
"I just want to know a little about you," something lurks in his voice. Interest maybe?  
"I really haven't made any plans Mr. Bane. I just need to get through my final exams." Which I should be studying for, but instead I'm sitting in your office feeling intimidated.   
"We run an excellent internship program here," he say quietly. Did he just offer me a job?   
"I'll uh, keep that in mind," I say quietly."I don't think I'll fit in here thought."   
"Why do you say that?" He tilts his slightly to the side.   
"Isn't obvious?" I raise my eyebrow at him.   
"Not to me." He says more serious than he ever has, but he says it soft and gentle. A knot forms in my stomach. I have to go. Now. I grab the recorder.   
"Would you like me to show you around?" He asks leaning forward.    
"I'm sure that you are too busy Mr. Bane," I say standing up. "Plus I have a long drive back."   
"You're driving back to Vancouver?" He sounds somewhat surprised and a little anxious. He glances out the window and I follow his gaze. It has begun to rain. "Please be careful," he says softly, yet stern. "Did you get everything that you need?"   
"Yes sir," I say putting the recorder into my backpack. "Thank you for the interview Mr. Bane."   
"The pleasure is all mine," he says politely and a smile plays at his lips. He hold out his hand and I shake it once more. That odd current between us is still there. "Until we meet again Mr. Lightwood."   
It sounds like a challenge. I frown. When will I ever see him again? Moving with lithe athletic grace to the door, he opens it wide. "I want to make sure that you make it through the doorway this time." He smiles. He is clearly remembering my clumsy entrance from earlier. I can feel myself blushing. I nod at him, not wanting to speak.   
He follows me out to the elevator.We stand there for a moment staring into each other's eyes. He is standing almost too close to me. The doors open and I slowly step inside. Not sure that I want to leave, but knowing that I do. I turn to look at him. He's staring at me. I swallow. It's unnerving how attractive he is.    
"Alexander," he says in a hushed tone, as if my name is a secret.   
"Magnus," I whisper and the doors shut.


End file.
